<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Classics Cover: Dear Enemy by zeziliazink_art (zeziliazink)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318693">Classics Cover: Dear Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink_art'>zeziliazink_art (zeziliazink)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Classics Covers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classics, Cover Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle. <a href="https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613797433228640256/fanfic-classics-batch-1-drarry-i-made-some">First posted to my tumblr here</a> as part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. All paintings used are in the public domain; this one's from "Virgil Writing His Epitaph at Brindisi" by Angelica Kauffman, 1785.</p><p>(You can read <a href="https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613842371176726528/please-use-the-phrase-personal-favorites-rather">more about why I used the word "Classics"</a> if you have questions or are curious as well.)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Classics Covers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Classics Cover: Dear Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447762">Dear Enemy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers">GingerTodgers</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="coverart-wrapper">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle. <a href="https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613797433228640256/fanfic-classics-batch-1-drarry-i-made-some">First posted to my tumblr here</a> as part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. All paintings used are in the public domain; this one's from "Virgil Writing His Epitaph at Brindisi" by Angelica Kauffman, 1785.</p><p>(You can read <a href="https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613842371176726528/please-use-the-phrase-personal-favorites-rather">more about why I used the word "Classics"</a> if you have questions or are curious as well.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>